


Hell's Angel

by Snarcasm318



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Unfortunately purged from tumblr and needs a new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318
Summary: Based on that photo.
Relationships: Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Kudos: 36





	Hell's Angel

“Hey, Lunchbox, why is there…”

Gail froze, keys dropping to the hardwood floor with a clatter, along with her jaw. 

“Were you about to ask why there’s a motorcycle in our driveway?”

Gail could see Holly’s lips moving, but she didn’t hear a word she said. She was too stunned by what was standing in front of her, leaning against their kitchen island. Holly’s librarianseque glasses had been replaced by black sunglasses that framed her face perfectly. Her hair was loose and teased, tossed off to one side. And the red, red lips painted on her face were now curled up into an even more attractive smirk.

But if Holly hadn’t spoken, Gail doubted she ever would’ve been able to drag her eyes away from her body. The brunette was decked out in all leather. And from the looks of it little else. At least from the amount of tan skin Gail could see between the open lapels of the leather jacket adorning the upper half of her body. Holly had the perfect grip on it, covering just enough but still leaving little doubt to Gail that the bike wasn’t the only thing on display. 

Apparently Hell was missing one of its Angels.

“Earth to Gail. Please confirm existence?”

“What?”

“I asked if you liked the bike?”

“What bike?”

Holly chuckled, the sound tightening the coil in Gail’s belly even more.

“The one that you were asking me about.”

“I’m having trouble remembering my own name right now, Nerd, let alone what I was asking you about.”

“So, you like what you see, Officer?”

“No.” Gail watched as Holly’s head cocked to the side, a silent question to the response she clearly hadn’t been expecting. “I  _ love _ what I see.”

Anyone else probably would’ve missed the slight exhale that left Holly’s body. Would’ve only seen the way her smile quirked even higher or the way her shoulders straightened further. But Gail knew Holly. She noticed things, she noticed everything when it came to her. So she knew that Holly was actually a little nervous no matter how confident she may have been pretending to be. 

And that made her even more attractive.

“So the real question is, are you ready to go for a ride?”

Gail smirked, “Are you?”

“Big talk for someone who still hasn’t kissed me hello.”

But Gail didn’t move, her feet stuck to the ground as her eyes just kept sweeping over Holly’s form from head to toe and back again.

“I will in a minute.”

“What are you doing?”

“Committing this to memory.”

A slight blush reached Holly’s cheeks and Gail couldn’t resist any longer. She crossed their kitchen in a few strides, her hands slipping around Holly’s waist to pull her close before pressing her back against the island with the force of their kiss. 

It was a little overeager. A little too much teeth, Not enough finesse for a couple who had been together as long as they had. But the feeling behind it was enough. Gail moved one hand to tangle in Holly’s hair as she deepened the kiss, her tongue sliding easily against Holly’s as their lips moved in sync finally. Her other hand moved to Holly’s lower back, any space at all seemed like too much if their bodies weren’t pressed together completely. Somehow her heart was managing to beat even faster at the feeling of Holly’s bare skin.

Holly’s legs spread, accommodating Gail’s hips that had already started to move against her. Her body was still reacting faster than her brain, considering her only thoughts were on how badly she wanted her own wife. When her thigh pressed up and connected with Holly’s core, she earned herself a gasp that allowed her to shift her attention to Holly’s neck. It didn’t matter that the honeymoon phase was over. She wanted to leave her mark all over Holly’s body. Leave her sore and thinking about her everytime she moved in the lab the next day. But Gail knew that their co-workers were annoying and Holly was working on a promotion. Instead she let her lips and tongue move along the spots she knew would have Holly squirming. 

When she finally reached Holly’s collarbone, she slid the jacket further back and let her teeth sink in. An appreciative moan escaped Holly’s lips. Holly went to shed the warm leather but Gail caught a hold of it.

“The jacket stays.”

Holly nodded and tried to pull Gail even closer. Gail loved that she could feel the goosebumps erupting along Holly’s skin as her hands slid further up under the jacket. Loved the way Holly’s body moved further into her touch. 

As one hand cupped a perfect breast, her mouth made it’s way to the other. She took her time, nipping and sucking, paying painful attention to Holly’s nipple, while her fingers did the same to the other. By the time she had switched to the other boob, Holly had already developed a steady rhythm grinding against her leg. 

It was why she was surprised when she felt Holly’s tug on her hair and pull her back.

“Wait, wait a sec. If you don’t get these off of me now you won’t be able to.”

“Bossy.” Gail muttered with a smile as she slipped her fingers under the top of Holly pants near where the button lay. Gail quirked an eyebrow, “Okay so I’m noticing a theme.” There was nothing but hot skin for her to find.

“Took you long enough,” Holly teased as Gail undid the button on her pants. 

But of course her wife was right and it wasn’t the most graceful they had ever been trying to free Holly from the skinny leather trapping her thighs. Gail tossed them far away the moment that she could, her hands running along the soft skin that was now exposed.

She didn’t think twice before dropping to her knees on the hard floor. Holly’s legs spread wider and Gail hooked one over her shoulder. Holly’s scent overwhelmed her senses just before she dipped her tongue into the wetness that was already there. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, Gail always felt the same excitement of having Holly at her mercy. The way her wife’s breath always catches and her hips always jump as she drags her tongue from Holly’s entrance to her throbbing clit was enough to soothe any bruised knees.

She did a wide circle around the small bud before shifting back down, dipping just barely inside of Holly before moving back up to repeat the process. The circles got smaller but the pattern stayed the same, even as one of Holly’s hands moved to the back of her head to encourage her for more.

“Fuck, that feels good.”

Gail looked up, the jacket had fallen open even more and Holly was desperately trying to breathe as Gail pushed her closer and closer to the edge. She waited for Holly to look down at her before she sucked hard on her clit.

“Holy shit.”

Holly’s hands desperately gripped the edge of the counter. She was trying to stay standing even as Gail’s thumb replaced her mouth. She pressed hard against Holly’s clit and moved her tongue to press deep inside of her. It didn’t take much longer before Holly’s body was snapping as she came, Gail’s name the final word escaping in a scream. 

Gail’s movements slowed, her chin soaked, as she tried to bring her wife down from her high. She barely caught her before Holly collapsed onto the floor too. Gail helped lay her down, more than a little smug.

“Okay,” Gail pressed a kiss to her stomach, “but really” her chest “where did the bike come from?” She reached Holly’s lips again. 

“Wedding gift from my parents.”

Holly moaned at the taste of herself on Gail’s lips and tongue. 

“But we got married like two years ago.”

“Yeah and now they’re selling their house and don’t want my bike sitting in their garage.”

“So wait? You’ve had that thing the entire time we’ve been together and you waited till now to tell me.”

“Ummm in my defense it was in Vancouver and we haven’t had a chance to go there yet.”

Gail stood and then pulled a groaning Holly up with her. “Alright, let’s go. First we’re taking that beautiful machine out there for a spin and then we’re coming back here and you’re taking me for one.”

“Fine, but I need to find some pants.”


End file.
